This invention relates to an I D card intermediate and method and, more particularly to an intermediate which includes a two film ply laminate on a length of card-providing paper.
Currently, I D cards as provided by the sponsoring company-store, insurance company, etc. --are provided as part of a business form and detachable therefrom by the intended user. These card-equipped forms are of two types. One type has the card "tipped on", i e adhesively secured to one surface. This has the disadvantage of developing a substantial thickness so that laser printing, for example, is virtually prohibited. The other tip has a sheet perforated to define an I D card. Although this avoids the thickness problem, it substitutes another in the form of the perforation bonds which give the card a rough feeling edge. Both problems are avoided by the invention.
According to the invention, an I D card intermediate is provided which includes a length of paper having top and bottom surfaces and a generally rectangular die cut extending therethrough between the surfaces to define an I D card. A film laminate is adhesively secured to the rear surface and extends beyond the diecut on all sides thereof. The laminate also includes two film layers adhesively united in superposed relation with a first of the film layers being positioned adjacent the bottom surface and a second of the film layers being positioned remote from the bottom surfaces. The diecut extends through the first film layer but not the second film layer and the paper length top surface within the diecut is equipped with first and second printed indicia within the diecut. The first printed indicia relates to the sponsor of the I D card and the second printed indicia relating to the identity of the intended user of the I D card.
The invention also includes a method for making an I D card intermediate which include the steps of providing a two ply film laminate arranged in face-to-face relation with a rupturable adhesive therebetween and also providing a length of paper having opposed surfaces with printed indicia relating to an I D card sponsor on one of the surfaces. The steps further include adhesively uniting the laminate to the other of the surfaces to position a first of the film plies adjacent the other surface, diecutting the paper length and the first of the film plies to provide a generally rectangular closed perimeter cut defining an I D card, and imprinting printed indicia on the one surface. The imprinted indicia relates to the identity of the intended user of said I D card. Thus, the invention provides advantages both structurally and in the method of making over the prior art.